


She-Wolf

by Stydia_will_always_be_endgame



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I don't know why I wrote this, Jealous Lydia, Karaoke, Sciles, Singing, Stydia, mentions of past sex, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stydia_will_always_be_endgame/pseuds/Stydia_will_always_be_endgame
Summary: The pack spend a night out having fun at karaoke. Lydia is in a bad mood because of Stiles and Malia and she thinks she finds the perfect song. Mostly angst, fluff at the end. 
I'm really really bad at summaries. Lol sorry!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I don't know why I wrote this considering I've been inactive for almost a year. I'm sorry to anyone who wanted me to finish my previous works but I honestly have lost all interest and I wouldn't mind if someone else wanted to finish them for me. Don't get me wrong, I love Stydia. I just have lost the passion for those particular stories. Every now and then I might update with a one-shot like this but I won't be starting anything I can't finish (again). I learned that the hard way. Sorry for the super long a/n and I hope you enjoy this quick drabble I wrote in an hour and haven't proof-read! Sorry :P ~ Ashleigh

A shot in the dark. A past, lost in space. 

That's exactly how I feel right now. Like I'm lost in space. You know that feeling where you're around people and you're not actually alone but you just feel so lonely? I've been feeling like that ever since that night. 

It's not her fault. It's not his either. Really, I brought this all on myself. Okay, maybe Stiles is to blame as well a little bit. Granted we were both drunk and not thinking straight and they were on one of their 'off-again' periods where they'd be angry at each other for a week or two and then ultimately fall back into each other's arms. And much to my dismay, that's exactly what happened not two days later. 

Stiles and I agreed not to talk about it but I can't seem to erase it from my mind. Whenever he's holding her hand I can't help but think where his hands have been on my body; actually, more appropriately, in my body. Or whenever he's thinking too hard about something and he gets that small crinkle between his eyebrows and I just think of when his face was buried between my thighs and he was concentrating so hard that the same lines appeared even then.

To be honest, I was kind of glad that Scott invited us all out for a break even if it did mean a 'fun' night out at the local karaoke place. God knows we need as many of those as we can get. And by us I mean, him, myself, Liam, Hayden, Mason, Corey, Malia and Stiles. The last two didn't really help with the persuasion but Scott, like the wonderful alpha that he is, sensed my discomfort and assured me that all would be fine. Like the idiot that I was, I succumbed to his stupid puppy dog eyes and said yes.

So, that's where I am now. Sitting with my friends at a karaoke bar. On a Friday night.

I watched everyone have fun and sat there sipping on my lemonade. Hayden was messing with Liam's hair, trying to get this one piece to sit right even though we all knew that it never would. He was just looking at her. He had this creepy lover's smile on his face that would have been romantic if I wasn't drowning in my own cynicism at the moment. Instead, it just looked like he had taken one or two extra pills from what I liked to call, his 'happy stash'. 

Scott, Stiles and Mason were at the sign-up table and I assumed that's what they were doing, signing-up. That left me, Cory and Malia here by ourselves, awkwardly picking at the complimentary cashews and avoiding all eye contact. 

"They're uh, good cashews. Really cashewey. Kinda crunchy." Corey attempted to lighten the mood. 

I didn't really know what to reply so I gave a tight, close-lipped smile and nodded my head. 

Malia on the other hand, obviously picking up on his weirdness responded with, "They're cashews. Did you expect them not to be crunchy or taste like nuts?"

An even more awkward silence grew between the three of us whilst the young couple remained oblivious to the tense situation. As if the guys could feel the tension from across the room, I watched as they approached the table and each took their seats.

"Okay, so I signed Stiles and I up first, just to you know, ease us all into it and then after that you guys can just pick who wants to go up next." 

I sighed in relief knowing that I wouldn't have to be first and that I could maybe end up having a good time laughing at whatever ridiculous song Scott and Stiles end up choosing. Stiles smiled and gave his best friend a fist bump claiming that they were going to nail it and that everyone should be watching because they've been practising this since they were eight. I just smiled at their silliness and watched as they took the stage. 

After a couple of minutes of moving things around the stage and setting up the microphones for their performance, I let out a full blown giggle as I heard the beginning to, 'Baby Got Back' begin and the guys rush to take their positions on the stage.

Three minutes later and a hell of a lot of smacking each other's butts, Scott and Stiles finished with a signature back to back pose with their arms folded across their chests. They couldn't stop laughing as they walked back to the table, poking each other in the ribs and snorting stupidly at each other's jokes.

"That was great guys. Truly. The bromance is on point."

I softly smiled at Liam's statement and took another sip of my drink, mentally agreeing with the younger werewolf's words. Stiles jumped in and jokingly told Liam off.

"Don't be jealous, kid." Stiles stuck out his tongue, "Oh yeah, it's already 9:30, don't you have to go to bed soon?"

"Ha ha, so funny" I watched as Liam sarcastically responded to Stiles' taunt with a hidden smile.

"So, who wants to go on next?" Scott smiled and picked up his drink whilst looking around the table.

I watched silently for a couple of seconds where everyone sort of put their heads down and pretended they didn't hear what he said, despite the fact that more than half of them were supernatural creatures with supernatural hearing.

"Oh my god! Okay, I'll go" I knew I had to go on at some point, may as well be now. Everyone laughed and showed their appreciation when I said those words. I heard a chorus of 'good luck' and 'have fun' as I stood up and headed for the stage.

I walked up to the table and noticed the list of songs that I could choose from. I spent more time trying to pick a song than I actually would spend on stage but right as I was about to give up and go for the classic, 'Living on a Prayer' my eyes landed on the perfect song. 

As I stared at the words printed in black ink on the page a sudden sense of uneasiness washed over me. I glanced back at the table and skimmed over everyone's faces until I found the person I was looking for. Stiles was sitting there looking down at his phone on the table and trying to pretend he was interested in the conversation that was going on around him.

He smiled when a joke was told but it never reached his eyes. As if he could feel me looking at him, his eyes snapped over to me and caught me mid-stare. He smiled a genuine Stiles Stilinski smile and mouthed the words 'you'll be great' over at me. I looked back at the list of songs I held in my hands and mentally decided. 

My heart was racing as I climbed up the three steps and stood at the centre of the stage facing the crowd. As the music began, I found myself becoming angry and confused, most of all upset.

A shot in the dark. A past, lost in space.  
Where do I start? The past? And the chase?

As I sang, I looked into Stiles' eyes, asking myself the same question. Where do I start? We've both been avoiding the past and dodging the conversation that needed to be had. As for the chase; what chase? Stiles gave up on me a long time ago. There was nothing to chase anymore. He didn't want me. What happened was a mistake and it would never happen again.

You hunted me down like a wolf, a predator.

He did once. A long time ago. He doesn't anymore. I didn't break eye contact with him though. I saw a flicker in his smile. He was still watching me up on stage but he seemed to be understanding the underlying message I was sending him. 

I felt like a deer in your lights.

And I did. Contrary to what people think, I did notice him before the whole supernatural shit happened. He watched me from afar, similar to what he is doing right now and I noticed it. I was scared. He looked at me like I was his whole world and I wasn't prepared for that kind of love back then. I was a strawberry-blonde deer caught in his hazel lights.

You loved me and I froze in time.  
Hungry for that flesh of mine.

At this point his smile was completely gone. He kept staring at me though. Not once did we break eye contact. I don't know about him, but I was afraid to. If I looked away for even a second he wouldn't know how I feel; he wouldn't know anything. And he needed to know. My heart depended on it. 

But I can't compete with the she-wolf who has brought me to my knees.

She-wolf, she-coyote. Same difference. I didn't realise how deep these lyrics actually connected to me personally until his face went out of focus and I was struggling to hold back tears. She may never have done anything to me personally but she was with him and that was all it took for her to bring me to my knees. She weakened me because I had to learn to live without Stiles Stilinski in my life.

What do you see in those yellow eyes?

Blue. Blue eyes.

'Cause I'm falling to pieces.

My heart broke singing those final words. I couldn't sing anymore after that. I had to get away. I turned around and left the stage and rushed past the table to the exit. If anyone noticed my sudden absence nobody commented on it.

I left the bar and turned down the street into the nearest alley. Sinking back against the wall, I let it all out. I cried. I screamed. Not a banshee scream, no one was going to die tonight. Just a pure, agonising shriek of heartache.

It felt like I had been sitting there for hours. My legs were cold against the dirty ground and something protruding from the wall was poking into my back. I looked around and decided it was probably best to go home. Getting up and dusting myself off, I heard a faint shout.

"Lydia!"

Again, this time closer, "Lydia!"

I knew who it was but I didn't want to talk to him. It was embarrassing enough that he had to watch me do that on stage. God, why did I do that?

"Lydia!"

Just as I was reaching for the handle of my car, I felt something take a hold of my wrist and spin me around.

"God, Lydia. Why did you run away?" 

His voice was painful to hear. Concern was laced throughout it and something else that I couldn't decipher.

"Just leave me alone Stiles. I want to go home." I brushed away my wet cheeks and looked down hoping he didn't catch the waver in my voice or the redness to my eyes.

"No, Lyds. What happened up there?"

"Nothing. It was nothing." I kept my eyes down, rummaging through my bag in search of my keys.

He grabbed my hand again and this time laced our fingers together, "Don't lie to me Lyds. Tell me what happened."

I looked into his eyes noticing his concern and care. I forced my eyes back downwards and glanced at our hands together. God, we fit so perfectly.

"I just uh, it wasn't… look I know-"

"I broke up with Malia."

What? As my eyes trailed back up to look at him, his trailed downwards, his head following and shoulders slumping. I gulped and decided to voice my thoughts, "What?"

He repeated, "I broke up with Malia. For good this time."

"I heard you, I just… why?"

"We didn't fit. She wasn't right for me and I wasn't right for her." He looked back up into my eyes as he spoke the words that I'd been dying to hear for so long.

"How do you know what's right for you though?" I asked him, I didn't want to get my hopes up only to be let back down again.

"Lyds, I've known what was right for me for more than ten years. She has strawberry-blonde hair, green eyes, she's 5'3, has the brain of a genius and she just ran away after singing to me and breaking my heart."

We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like centuries. I didn't look away. I didn't even blink. He wants me. Again. A small smile graced the corner of my lips as a looked down and squeezed his hand in mine. After everything he-

"Hold on. Breaking your heart? What do you mean?"

He unlinked our fingers for a second and my heart plummeted in my chest. Before I could pull away he stepped closer to me, raising my arms around his neck and pulled me closer to him until our fronts were touching and his hands were on my hips.

"After that night, when you couldn't look at me for weeks or even talk to me I felt devastated. I finally got the girl of my dreams and you didn't want anything to do with me…" My jaw dropped and my fingers tightened around the small hairs at the base of his neck, "…God, Lydia. I've loved you for so long. I still love you. I always will. But when you were up there on that stage and were singing like I'd broken your heart, I felt like my heart was breaking." He took a small breath before continuing, "I didn't think that after that night you would be feeling upset. I thought that you thought it was a mistake. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable and so I let you have your space. I didn't know that you liked me like that Lyds. I never would have left you alone for so long if I had."

Before he could continue I interrupted, "I don't like you like that."

His eyes grew wide and his hands immediately dropped from my sides. I missed the warmth they brought as soon as it happened. 

"Oh, I didn't… I must've read that all wrong because-"

"No, Stiles." I jumped in, "I don't like you like that. I love you. I'm in love with you. I'm sorry that it's taken me this long. God, I'm so sorry. I never thought that night was a mistake. It was the best night of my life. I-"

My words were swallowed up by his mouth on my own. His hands that had previously dropped were now back at my waist, squeezing tight enough to make sure that I was still there without causing me pain. 

His lips moved over mine like they were made to be there. There was no awkwardness. We didn't fumble. It wasn't rushed. It was simply perfect. 

After what felt like an eternity we both pulled away from each other, separating only so air could enter our lungs with our lips still slightly grazing each other's. My eyes opened and I was met with his hazel orbs staring right back into mine. 

"Hi."

I smiled and gripped his hair tighter, "Hey."

We stood there just holding each other. Nothing more needed to be said. We both knew that our love was greater than words. I buried my face closer to his chest, fitting right under his chin as he rested his head on top of mine. As he drew lines along the curve of my spine, tracing it through my dress, I realised how wrong I was about the song. It wasn't the one for us. That could never be our song. Because with Stiles, I could never fall to pieces.


End file.
